1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to concealed weapon carriers and, more particularly, to a weapon holder concealed in a storage-style clipboard in a manner that allows the holder of the clipboard to obtain quick-access to a weapon in a quick and natural movement.
2. Background Information
An increasing number of jurisdictions allow citizens to carry concealed weapons and firearms. Some casual carriers do not wish to carry their weapon on their body but desire a method to carry the weapon in a ready-access location.
Other persons who need ready-access to a firearm or other weapon are security personnel charged with protecting dignitaries, businessmen, facilities, or government officials. These security personnel may carry one weapon in a traditional belt or shoulder holster while desiring ready access to another weapon. These persons also benefit from having ready access to a ballistic shield.
Many police officers and security personnel find themselves in confrontational or potentially confrontational situations where the police officer or security personnel is carrying a storage-style clipboard. A storage clipboard generally includes one or more integral storage boxes for transporting various accessories such as blank paper or forms, pens, pencils, erasers, rulers, calculators, etc. The writing surface of the clipboard is provided with a spring retaining clip for securing papers and is mounted by a hinge to a shallow rectangular box that defines portions of the storage boxes. A person holding a storage clipboard with one hand and writing with the other hand cannot readily draw a holstered weapon without providing a series of movements that telegraph the person's intent to a third party. This situation also occurs when the person is holding a storage clipboard with one hand a flashlight in another hand. When an officer is investigating a scene at night, the officer often holds a flashlight that illuminates the scene while taking notes on the clipboard. An officer in this situation finds himself at an undesirable disadvantage if he needs to quickly draw a weapon. Another common situation is when an officer approaches a driver's door of an automobile while carrying a storage clipboard and a flashlight during a traffic stop. Drawing a holstered weapon in these situations is not ideal.